konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Konosuba Light Novel Volume 13/Synopsis
Prologue: Like the usual scene in Wiz's magic tool shop Vanir was arguing with Wiz for buying useless items. Then Wiz shows Vanir a stuffed doll to convince him and said that it will not be lost again because it will follow it's owner if their names are registered. Vanir asked about its disadvantage and Wiz said it would make children cry if they saw the doll staring them in the middle of the night while going to bathroom. Hearing that Vanir refused Wiz's request of helping the lost children for it's disadvantage. At the same time Sylphina gifted Wiz a flower and thanked her for helping her. Wiz then greeted Sylphina to visit her shop. Chapter 1: Blessing About This Encounter With Treasure Island After Sylphina's recovery, Darkness held a party in the adventure' guild. During the party, the adventurers teased Darkness by calling her "Mommy" and asked for her tits. This made Darkness angry and grab a female adventurer's boobs and made her apologize. Aqua then tried to calm her down because there was a child and Megumin's mood was getting worse. However, Megumin disagreed with Aqua's theory and Sylphina thanked everyone. Other adventurers teased Darkness by singing "Boobs" circling her and Darkness buried her face in her hands. At the time, Kazuma came in front of her and shut the adventurers. When Darkness raised her hopes up, Kazuma declared, "Her tits only belongs to me". This made Darkness so angry that she proceeded to strangle Kazuma. Seeing this scene, Sylphina smiled. After that they arrived home and Kazuma received a package of Dragon meat that he ordered to gain experience levels and proudly shows the others. But Darkness considered it as a waste of money. But Kazuma convinced Darkness that spending money also has a good side that could help expanding citizens of towns. Darkness then admired the idea of Kazuma. But Megumin and Darkness tossed a bomb at Kazuma saying that Dragon meat is tough and stinky and smells like other carnivores. This made Kazuma surprised and offered Megumin that meat. But she refused saying that she is proud with her crimson demon and not interested in the powers of Dragon. Then Kazuma offered Aqua that meat but Aqua refused. This made Kazuma angry and told her it would raise her pitiful intelligence. But Aqua denied and showed the 2nd clay figurine named Megumin,Maniac of the Explosion.When she learns that it's panties can also be removed Megumin tried to snatch the doll from Aqua. Darkness asked Aqua about the first clay doll and Aqua told her that It was Darkness's doll named "The very inelegant Lewdtina " dressed in Darkness's often seen negligee and Aqua sold it to Vanir in higher price than normal. After hearing that Darkness ran to the Wiz'sWiz' s magic tool shop. At the same time Yunyun came to their house with a basket full of fruits and greeted them .After that she was served hot water by Aqua and she described them about the Crimson Demon Next Boss election. Megumin thought that Yunyun want her to be the next boss but she was wrong and this made her angry on Yunyun. Yunyun then requests Kazuma to accompany her on the test of election. But Megumin immediatly denied and wanted to go with her. After that they invite Yunyun on dinner. In the end Yunyun was served the Dragon meat and this made her thought that they didn't like her sudden coming. Next day, they went to the Wiz's magic tool shop and saw the daily scene of arguing between Wiz and Vanir. Wiz then embraced the item box to save it from Vanir . Wiz then asked about Darkness if she was bringing Sylphina to thank them and Vanir thanked them because Darkness brought her poorly dressed figurine twice the prize. Then Vanir offered Kazuma bottle of contraceptives because he was doing well recently with her companions. Kazuma immediately brought all of them and also the other aromas and potions. Megumin then asked about them and Kazuma said its something that will protect his colleagues if somethng accidently happens and it wouldn't be good if they start panicking for that. This made Megumin shy. Then suddenly the door flew open and a penguin came. But immediately exercised by Aqua. It was no one but Zereschrute. Vanir became angry on Aqua and revived the penguin. After that the penguin was trembling seeing Aqua and hid behind the shelves. Vanir convinced him and told them she is the natural enemy of devils. The penguin then told them Eris was attacking his castle daily and made him sloped from his own castle and now he wants to live here. Kazuma told him there are many devil hating adventurers who will hunt him and told him not to live in this town. Then Darkness came with Sylphina in tow. Sylphina then thanked them for saving her life Chapter 2: A Divine Punishment On This Protagonist Of Harem Chapter 3: Helping This Victim Of Harassment Chapter 4: Granting The Blessings Of The Goddess On This Man Chapter 5: Showing Love Sincere To This Lich Epilogue Category:Konosuba Synopses